Rune Mastery
Characters with this skill are very experienced wizards, fully capable of inscribing as well as using magical runes. Runes are magical symbols that can be inscribed on weapons or other items to imbue them with specific magic properties. The runes used by rune masters, known as Klauser's Runes, are less powerful and reliable than those used by the Dwarfs, but can still be very effective. The rules for inscribing Klauser's Runes are different in several significant ways from the Dwarf skill of Inscribe Runes. Humans can only learn the procedures required for inscribing the small set of runes by memorising each one by rote, which takes a long time and doesn't lead to a proper understanding of the principles that underline the true nature of runes. Dwarfs maintain that the human mind simply lacks the ability to properly appreciate the principles involved. Human rune masters insist that such things hardly matter, claiming that their unique perspective has allowed them to make some important advances in the understanding of the nature of runes, such as the (erratic) ability to engrave 'permanent' runes with the use of an Anvil of Doom. Inscribing one of Klauser's Runes takes D6+2 days, during which time the rune master must put in at least 4 hours work per day. Putting more work into an item may make the item better crafted or more elaborate, but has no effect on the speed with which the inscription takes place. For each day when the item is being made, the rune master must expend the Magic Points listed for the rune as part of the process. It is possible for a rune master to co-operate with an artisan, in order to make the quality of workmanship higher; if so, both characters must spend the requisite time working. At the end of the period, the rune master must make a Magic test for each rune inscribed to see whether it has been written correctly. If the test is passed, the rune is inscribed properly and will become magically active. If it is failed, the rune has been inscribed incorrectly and will not become magically active. The shape of the rune is on the item and the item may look like a rune item to anyone without the Rune Lore skill, but it has no magical power and does not count as enchanted. On a failure of 99-00, there is a magical backlash, as described for Dwarf runes. Unless stated otherwise, the effect of inscribing two or more copies of the same rune onto an item is not cumulative. As well as the Magic test, the rune master (or the artisan with whom he is working, if the work is being shared) must make a Construct test, using the necessary skill for the item to be made: *Weapons, armour, metal items: Smithing *Wooden items: Carpentry *Gems, jewellery, etc.: Gem Cutting If this roll is failed, then the item has been cracked, weakened, or damaged in the process of inscribing the rune. It may be possible to repair it, but what happens as a result is at the gamesmaster's discretion. Also, the gamesmaster must secretly make an Int test (based on the rune master's profile) for each rune inscribed. On a successful roll, the rune is permanent and will stay on the item forever. On a failure, the rune looks perfect, but is only temporary and will disappear after its magical power has been used one. The rune master has no way of knowing whether a rune is temporary or permanent until it is first used. This can make rune items a rather unreliable purchase for the discerning adventurer and is something that most rune masters prefer not to mention. Klauser's Runes are only permanent after a fashion. The runes are effective when they are active, when the rune glows dimly with a golden light. Inactive runes are still visible, but cannot be used for their desired effect; it typically takes them the rest of the day to become active again. An item inscribed with one of Klauser's Runes can be used by anyone, whether ro not they have any magical abilities. Rune masters cannot deliberately create temporary runes, as Dwarf runesmiths can. Category:Rules Category:Skills Category:Magic